1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a clamp member for a marine propulsion device and, more particularly, to a clamp member that compresses an elastomeric seal component for a marine propulsion device that extends through the hull of a marine vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to those skilled in the art that marine propulsion devices can be configured to extend downwardly through the hull of a marine vessel. These marine propulsion systems are typically steerable about a generally vertical steering axis. Because of their position relative to the hull of the marine vessel, it is very important that effective seals, or grommets, are used to prevent leakage through the opening that is necessary to allow the marine propulsion device to extend downwardly below the marine vessel. In addition, those skilled in the art of marine propulsion systems are also aware of many other types of seals and grommets used to prevent leakage in conjunction with marine propulsion devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,378, which issued to Blanchard on Aug. 9, 1977, describes a method and apparatus for installing a marine propulsion device. The system comprises a boat hull including a bottom surface having therein an aperture, a mounting collar having a lower portion which extends through the aperture and which includes an upper end and a flange extending generally horizontally outwardly from the upper end of the lower portion, and a seal sealing the boat hull bottom to the lower portion of the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,478, which issued to Mansson on Dec. 2, 1980, describes a drive installation for boats. The assembly comprises a drive assembly with motor and an inboard-outboard drive coupled to the motor, and a motor bed, which has a passage, through which the assembly extends and which is aligned with a hole in the bottom of the boat, through which the assembly extends. The assembly has an elastic sealing ring which is held pressed between the wall of the passage and the outer surface of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,234, which issued to Arvidsson et al. on Apr. 25, 2006, describes a method of steering a boat with double outboard drives and a boat having double outboard drives. The double individually steerable outboard drive units have underwater housings which extend down from the bottom of the boat. When running at planing speed straight ahead, the underwater housings are set with toe-in. When turning, the inner drive unit is set with a greater steering angle than the outer drive unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,434, which issued to Arvidsson et al. on Oct. 10, 2006, describes an outboard drive for boats. It includes an underwater housing in which two propeller shafts are mounted and are driven via a first double gearing enclosed in the underwater housing and a second bevel gearing enclosed in a gear housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,657, which issued to Mansson on Feb. 27, 2007, describes a boat hull with an outboard drive and an outboard drive for boats. A drive unit comprises an underwater housing mounted on the outside of the hull bottom and a gear housing mounted on the inside of the hull bottom and joined to the underwater housing. Between the underwater housing and the gear housing there is fixed a mounting plate which together with a screw down plate with elastic ring inserts, fixes the drive unit to a flange which is made on the inside of a well surrounding an opening in the hull bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,581, which issued to Davis et al. on Mar. 13, 2007, discloses a marine drive with an integrated trim tab. The marine drive and marine vessel are described and illustrated with a drive combination having a trim tab with a forward end pivotally mounted to a marine propulsion device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/586,191 (M10009), which was filed by Davis on Oct. 25, 2006, discloses a marine drive grommet seal which is used to prevent leakage through an opening in a boat hull that is configured to allow a marine drive device to extend downwardly through the boat hull to provide propulsion for the boat.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
When providing a seal for a marine propulsion device, it is well known that an elastomeric seal can be compressed between two plates in order to inhibit leakage of water past the elastomeric seal. In many applications, it is beneficial to use a clamping member that is light in weight in order to facilitate the handling and assembly of the seal and clamping member in a marine vessel. However, because of corrosion problems, aluminum clamping plates can present serious potential problems resulting from galvanic corrosion of the aluminum material. The use of stainless steel clamping plates, or rings, can avoid the problems of galvanic corrosion, but stainless steel is significantly heavier than aluminum and can present a problem relating to the handling and assembly of the clamping rings. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a clamping member could be provided for a marine propulsion device which is less susceptible to galvanic corrosion than aluminum, but which is sufficiently light in weight to facilitate its handling during installation and assembly procedures.